


What if I did this?

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, finn is a little shit, shower ideas turned reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights





	What if I did this?

"How do you feel about PDA?"

Bellamy looked up from the pile of branches he had thrown on the ground when they stopped to take a break. He was chewing on some berries they had brought with them and raised an eyebrow in question. "We are literally alone in the middle of a forest right now," he said and threw some more berries into his mouth. Finn smiled slightly, indicating that Bellamy wouldn't like what was coming next.

Finn walked up to him and raised his eyebrow in amusement. "I know, but I mean... If there was people around, would you let me do this?" He put the palm of his hand on Bellamy's waist and stroked it across the fabric of Bellamy's shirt. Bellamy smiled slightly and took a step back.

"I would punch you in the face," he said and Finn laughed out loud.

"Duly noted," he replied and closed the distance to Bellamy once again. "But what if I did this?" he asked again and wrapped an arm around Bellamy's shoulders this time. Bellamy shrugged against Finn's arm and squinted at him slightly.

"I guess that's fine," he said and Finn grinned in victory. He stepped back and picked up the branches Bellamy had dropped. Together they walked back toward the camp and Bellamy soon forgot about Finn's questions. But before five minutes had passed Finn opened his mouth again.

"What if I wanted to hold your hand?" he asked and Bellamy stopped in surprise.

"What?" he said dumbly and Finn looked earnestly at him.

"What if I wanted to hold your hand? I should be allowed to hold your hand." He had a wide smirk on his face that grew when Bellamy huffed loudly and walked past him, not bothering with a response. They trekked through the woods and Finn kept asking Bellamy absurd questions that left Bellamy either flustered or annoyed. Sometimes both.

Finn let his share of the branches fall to the ground and as Bellamy turned around to see what was happening Finn pushed him up against a nearby tree, causing Bellamy to drop the branches he had been carrying. He tried to shake himself loose, but Finn wouldn't let his grip budge. He studied Bellamy's face closely, took in the sweat running down his forehead, the freckles scattered like stars across his face. He leaned forward and could feel Bellamy's breath on his lips.

"What if I did this?" he asked and trailed his fingers across the inseam of Bellamy's pants. Bellamy let out a rough breath of air and swore lowly.

"Finn," he asked, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just setting boundaries," Finn mumbled and rubbed his thumb harder against the fabric. Bellamy let his head fall back against the tree with a dull 'thud' and Finn couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "So, is this alright?"

"Finn stop fucking around," Bellamy growled. He snapped his hips forward but Finn shook his head and pushed Bellamy back against the trunk.

"Nonono, you didn't tell me if this was allowed in public," he said sweetly. He looked at Bellamy with innocent eyes and his smile got wider as he saw the murderous gaze reflected in Bellamy's eyes. He already knew the answer. "I thought as much," he continued casually and released his hold on Bellamy slightly. Just enough for Bellamy to move around, if he wanted to.

Bellamy didn't move.

Finn smiled softly at him and his eyes zeroed in on the tense curve of Bellamy's lips. He quickly moved forward and gave Bellamy a short kiss, just nipped at his bottom lip. He pulled back slightly, so that he only grazed Bellamy's lips when he spoke. "What if I did that?" he asked in a whisper and felt his heart beat a thousand miles per hour. Bellamy let out a shaky breath and nodded against him. Finn scrunched up his face slightly as Bellamy's nose bumped into his. "Yeah?" he asked and Bellamy nodded again. "Well, what if I did this?" he said and captured Bellamy's lips once more.

This time he didn't let go though. He opened his mouth against Bellamy's and laughed against his lips when Bellamy immediately responded. He loved Bellamy's mouth. He loved the soft touches they would leave against his skin and the way they opened up, ready for Finn to take what he wanted. He bit down on Bellamy's bottom lip and Bellamy let out a loud, vibrating moan. He licked his way into Bellamy's mouth and tasted the sweetness of the berries Bellamy had eaten before. His hands found their way into Bellamy's hair and he pulled him closer, as close as he could get. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Finn and fisted his hands in Finn's shirt. Finn felt dizzy from need, and that was what made him lead the frenzied kiss into a slower, more gentle one. He took his time, until his mouth started to go numb, and then he kissed Bellamy once more. 

He pulled back, just to find Bellamy stare back at him with kissed bruised lips and dark eyes. His hair was a mess thanks to Finn's hands and his chest was heaving heavily. Bellamy covered his mouth and cleared his throat loudly. A faint blush covered his cheeks.

"I guess that's alright."


End file.
